Kaisha
Kaisha (会社 Kaisha lit. meaning Firm or Company) is the IGO's Colisseum Waitress, Betting Girl and Announcer recommended by Shai-Nefer who found Kaisha when she was still a little kid and took care of her. She joined the Gourmet Colisseum after the Human World recovered from the Meteor Spice, as the Waitress she serves many food and ingredients to the people watching while also gathering the bets made by the people, there she became best friends with Sharlene her adoptive sister. Kaisha also seems to be a big fan of a certain Bishokuya and one of the Five Gourmet Overlords also known as Deker, she claims she is his Number 1º Fan. Appearance Kaisha is regarded a very beautiful young woman, being just 21 years old, having a slim yet voluptuous body. Many praise on Kaisha being very cute and pretty, as she is mostly seen with a happy smile 'printed' on her face, this calm and happy appearance attracts many people to her as she has many friends, additionally Kaisha got a few interested in her due to her voluptuous body much to Sharlene's annoyance, her adoptive sister who got a less sexier bodier. Kaisha has a nearly pale tonned skin, and this is noticed by others since she likes to wear open-clothes, her blond long hair which mostly is tied on one or two side pony tails, even when tied up, her hair reaches her shoulders and rarely her back but when it does this, she cuts it. Kaisha has chocolate-brown colored eyes which seem to attract many males who have eye contact with her. Kaisha uses a variety of clothes depending on the occasiation, for casual, she wears a purplish shirt which only reach her belly and has a V-neck, with white colored shorts, a whitish belt with a golden buckle and blackish sandals, her hair is tied up by two purple ribbons, she has another set of casual clothes which is a green colored shirt which exposes her bosom and has a white cross mark, a pinkish short skirt and pink colored sandals, with her hair being loose this time. During the Coliseum Events which is when she needs to do multi task, Kaisha wears a yellow-green mix bikini top, with each of her arms having two long green arm-sleeves with a fashioned yellow interior, a green skirt of the same style though of her thighs is exposed by it, her hair is tied by green ribbons. Personality Kaisha's personality is highly influenciated by her adoptive grandmother's, she is shown to be a very relaxed person who is hardly bothered by any teasing or things like that. Around many people, Kaisha holds up a smile in her face which attracts people, by it she is very polite as she has many friends, Kaisha tries to talk with them very often when she is not working making her a typical teenager of sorts, Kaisha acts as a average older sister towards Sharlene, usually asking her if she got any love interest or if any boy is asking her out, while Sharlene kind of envies her sister's voluptuous body a bit, Kaisha doesn't tease or mock her, instead she says her body will grow with time, ironically Sharlene is already 18, Kaisha is shown to be very protective of her and state they are Best Friends. For work, Kaisha is both the Betting Girl & Announcer, after gathering up all of the bets made by the attendees she will announce the battle and the rest on, while she generally doesn't care about some ignorants who just who complain if the things go wrong in the Colisseum Kaisha likes to give them comfort inside the place trying to make them feel as if they were home. Kaisha generally is addicted to Multi-Task hintered by doing two things inside the colisseum and hintered by her type of power, she is capable of creating additional limbs made out of Appetite Energy although her grandmother still complains when things go wrong because Kaisha was doing too many things at the same time. Aside from it, Kaisha may be comically annoyed by her grandmother's like to gambling by telling her to return to the Office instead of betting with the attendees, ironically her grandma probaly does more bets than the latters. Even though Kaisha may be annoyed by her goofy grandma, she is the person Kaisha respects the most, partially because Shai didn't have any preconception towards her when she was just a poor dirty girl, and because even though they play and hit each other, Shai always says she loves both Kaisha and Sharlene no matter what. Kaisha secretly is the fan of one of the Gourmet Overlords & Bishokuya, Deker, she states she has many figure actions about him, shirts with his face in them, pictures she got from some IGO's agents and she even claims to be his Number 1º Fan by saying he is the greatest, the more handsome and the strongest although Deker probaly doesn't know her. Relationships 'Shai-Nefer' 'Sharlene' History 15 years ago, Kaisha lived in a poor town with a unknown name, there she would be chased by beasts and come out alive luckily due to her Food Luck which would guide her to ingredients with such a odor capable of scarying many beasts, Kaisha sometimes would need to steal food and drink water just to survive, the longest she stayed without eating or drinking anything, she was highly injured and lost a blood but instead of dying, she was saved by Shai-Nefer and another small girl called Sharlene, the two would pick her up, and Shai would save her by making a blood transfusion giving Kaisha Gourmet Cells in the proccess, Shai adopted her as hew granddaughter and raised her as if she was one of the family from the begin, by telling Kaisha and Sharlene stories and taking them to school, even when people asked where were Kaisha's real parents, she would just say her family is Shai & Sharlene. Much later an adult Kaisha would work alongside her family in the Gourmet Colisseum by being the Betting & Announcer Girl since she liked multi-task, sometime during this, she saw Deker in action and became a huge fan of him. Synopsis Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Physical Prowess *'Average Strength': *'Low Stamina': *'Average Speed & Reflexes': *'Enhanced Durability': Ways of Combat *'Proficent Martial Artist': Food Luck Since she was born, Kaisha had a average amount of Food Luck, which would guide her towards the right ingredients during the right times, such as when she was chased by various beasts when she was younger, Kaisha would be guided towards ingredients with a disgusting odor that could scare the beasts away and she would live. Battle Techniques Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー Shokuyoku no Enerugī): Is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. While it is in use, Appetite Energy is seen to be highly versatile, having offensive, defensive, and useful supplementary applications depending on how something with Gourmet Cells uses it. It has been shown to be able to produce from outside the actual body, allowing the bearer to solidify said energy into physical constructs, or tools, that they use for different purposes. It has been shown that the more mastery of Appetite Constructs, the more it can actually take on the said characteristics of a construct the user does. An example is seen when a construct of a variation of a blade is actually able to turn sharp, allowing them to actually cut through something and feel the slashing power and intense steel to cut through easily. It has been shown that a secondary variation is a form of energy-based attacks, concentrating the energy into a forward force that can hit the opponent, which is something powerful beasts are capable of doing when they fire off different variations of Appetite Blasts. It has been shown that Appetite Energy can not only be externalized, it can also be added into the user's internal body or tool, modifying and amplifying a user's abilities by infusing them with the essence of the cells themselves. An example is shown when a user adds the power of the energy to their attacks, like an Appetite Construct, the construct takes on the ability of the Gourmet Cells, causing the Appetite to embody it and consume it's target as if it was trying to eat it with incredible appetite. Kaisha is capable of imitating human's limbs through it by giving them size and a function, when focusing the appetite energy around her, Kaisha is shown to be able to solidify said energy, making it appear as if it's an ordinary arm depending on how big or small she makes it. While in use, it gives the same characteristics as a normal arm which allows her to grab objects and can even make itself replicate by splitting the energy individually, it should be noted she needs some quite amount of concentration in order to form and control the limbs or otherwise they won't funct normally. Quote Trivia *She is based off of Lucy Heartfilia from the Fairy Tail Series. *According to an Interviewer: **Kaisha's special skill is multitasking. **Her signature technique is limb replication. **Kaisha's hobby is probaly collecting pictures of her idol. **For a routine, Kaisha has her work on the Colisseum. **Kaisha's favorite food overall is Cola Turtle. **Her charm is her pretty face. **Kaisha wishes to fight no one. **She is left-handed. **Kaisha has a complex about her hair color. **The person he respects the most is Shai-Nefer. **Kaisha doesn't wish to make enemies with Sharlene. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Coliseum Staff